Hell Envy
The Hell Envy is a lesser demon that appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. They are only encountered within Leviathan's body in [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M08|Mission 8: A renewed fear]]'' and in Bloody Palace mode''. Hell Envies are one of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. Description Hell Envies don't have any visible skin, therefore having their muscles and flesh exposed. They are completely naked except for some bandages wrapped around their limbs and body and a strange-looking mask covering their faces. They possess bulbs of flesh in their backs, but the use for these is unknown. Like most Hells, Envies carry enormous scythes, curiously designed with a disturbing skull at the tang or heel of the weapon. Once killed, they disappear in a green pool of bile. Envies are underworld jailers who punish souls of those who committed the sin of envy, and unlike the rest of Hells, they manifest through a green, bile-like fluid that limits their movements.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 2nd Hell: Envy: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Envy. Differs from other jailors in the fact that he materializes via a fluid which severely limits his movement." They never directly appear in the human world, but inside Leviathan's stomach, intestines, eyeball and heart, since the beast is the gate to Hell of Envy itself.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — Leviathan: "A biological weapon of sorts created by the Devil-king. It, like the tower, was sealed away by Sparda but freed by someone as of late. Its body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy." Behavior Hell Envies have identical moveset as Hell Prides: Their main attack is scythe slash: they prepare to attack for a brief time and then make downward scythe slash. Their another attack is reap attack: Hell Envies prepare to attacks and swing their scythe. as if they reap. They can also stand in a blocking stance, blocking any melee or ranged attack. They cannot turn during block and are vulnerable from behind. Strategy Hell Envies share a strong resemblance with Hell Prides when it comes to movement and attack patterns. While incredibly slow, they make up for this weakness by appearing in large numbers and trying to surround the player. They can be fought the same as Hell Prides, since they move and attack alike. Thus, any weapon will kill them easily. Envies have a slightly bigger health, though, making the battle a bit longer. However, unlike Prides, they normally cannot be launched or knocked back by most attacks, unless they are already in the air or a more powerful move is used, i.e. Real Impact, Judgment Cut, etc. Artemis is very useful against Envies since it targets more than one at the time and can hit them simultaneously. This gun should be always be used from afar, preventing any Envy from hitting you while the shots charge. Other useful ranged weapons are the shotgun and the Kalina Ann. As for melee weapons, they are not especially vulnerable to any concrete devil arm, so it's advisable to use arms like Agni & Rudra or which have the largest attack ratio around Dante, since Hell Envies tend to surround the player. In higher difficulty modes, Hell Envies remain slow in movements and attacks. They only gain more base health and the ability to enter devil trigger mode. Their scythe attack causes more damage, but is still very easy to avoid. Background Likely to keep in theme with the Seven Deadly Sins, they "humble the envious" by their hell being within the bowels of Leviathan, and to make players "grateful" of the vulnerabilities of the other sand based Hells and enemies of the game. Trivia *Since Envies only appear inside Leviathan and it's impossible to find them anywhere else in the whole game (except for the Bloody Palace mode in the Special Edition), Hell Envies are the only non-boss enemy that can be fought only in one mission. *Their masks strongly resemble the medieval mask of infamy, a mask meant to parade and mark criminals in public. References Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons